The Bitter Sugar, The Sweet Salt
by Deeranya
Summary: Kata orang kehidupan SMA itu berwarna mawar. Tapi pada kenyataannya kehidupan SMA ku bisa dikatakan berbau durian. Enak , namun jika kebanyakan membuatmu sakit perut. WARNING : AU/ KINDA OOC/ CHAPTER BARU! - Chapter 6 : Shogi
1. PROLOG

Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan pada saat menjadi murid baru adalah mencari masalah dengan senior. Tetapi pada kenyaaannya masalah itu datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku.

Semuanya berawal dari dari masa orientasi siswa yang diadakan di SMA Seirin, berhubung sekolah ini masih baru, jadi kegiatan MOS-nya tidak sekejam kegiatan MOS SMA lain. Tepi tentunya tidak kalah menyakitkan di hati.

Pada awalnya aku senang-senang saja mengikuti kegiatan MOS tersebut. Selain bisa mejeng di depan senior yang ganteng-ganteng (walaupun disiksa habis-habisan), aku juga bisa berkenalan dengan teman senasib.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ketua OSIS sekolah kami. Kakak ku yang ku benci sayangi. Akashi Seijuro.

Bahkan ultimatumnya yang berbunyi '**Kalau sampai ada yang berani macem-macem dengan adikku. Kamu akan menyesa**l' menjadi _rule_ baru di sekolah kami. _The unwritten rule of our school, that make me want to kill myself._

Padahal aku sudah berusaha setengah mati agar manusia berkepala merah itu tidak menemukanku di tumpukkan orang-orang malang. Aku juga memalsukan nama keluargaku (dengan izin sekolah) agar dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku disini. Bahkan aku sampai mengecat dan memotong rambutku yang kemerahan agar di tidak mengenaliku.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Setelah ultimatum sialan itu keluar dari mulutnya maka seluruh sekolah akan tunduk kepadanya. Tak terkecuali guru, janitor sekolah, hingga abang tukang bakso depan sekolah.

Dan itu membuat kehidupan ku di sekolah baru itu menjadi seperti neraka.


	2. Haruna Akashi

**GAH! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter ke-1 nya (TT^TT).**

**Pada chapter ini belum ada romancenya, mungkin masih sejenis perkenalan kali ya? Pokok'e pada chapter ini akan muncul Kise, Akashi, dan Kasamatsu. Untuk Aomine mungkin bakal muncul pada chapter berikutnya~**

**So… STAY TUNED!**

**o**

**o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE **

**(Unless he want to)**

**But OC belong to me 3**

**o**

**o**

"Riko~ kamu tau tempat untuk nyari pekerjaan sambilan yang bagus nggak?" tanyaku sambil menaruh daguku di meja. Teman sebangku ku Riko lngsung menatapku heran.

"Yah…. Sekalipun ada pasti kakakmu nggak bakal mengizinkan" ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'kakakmu'.

Aku menghela nafas, "Justru karena dia nggak bakal tau aku mau nyari kerja sambilan. Kan lumayan buat ngisi tabungan"

Riko menatapku kaget. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kok bisa? Kamu tau kan… dia punya berbagai kuping yang selalu mendengar?" lalu dia berbisik "Dan kalau sampai ketahuan mungkin aku bakal d penggal"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, dia nggak bakal tau. bulan depan kan bakal ada acara 'Gelar Apresiasi Siswa', jadinya minggu-minggu ini tuh anggota OSIS lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Dan aku yakin kalau dia pulangnya malam terus."

Riko menekuk lehernya kearah kanan, dan memasang muka 'maksud?'.

"Ya ampun Riko-tan! Kadang aku bingung kenapa kamu menduduki ranking 2 disekolah kita!" aku mendekatkan mukaku. "Maksudku kalau dia pulang malem berarti aku juga bisa pulang malem."

"OH!" kini Riko baru mengerti. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak setuju setelah aku meminta mencarikan tempat kerja sambilan.

Riko berpikir bahwa 'Mencari masalah dengan Akashi = nyari mati', dan tetunya itu salah. Makanya aku berusaha meyakinkannya dengan seribu satu macam cara. Mulai dari ala mba-mba SPG sampai penipu kelas kakap.

Hingga pada akhirnya, setelah aku meyakinkannya dan menanyainya secara berulang-ulang dengan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang sama, Riko menyerah. Kini aku mengetahui rasanya pahlawan-pahlawan yang berhasil mengusir penjajah.

"Oke, aku ada satu pekerjaan nih" Riko mengubek-ubek tas sekolahnya, dia berusaha mencari selembaran kertas yang didapatkannya tadi siang.

"um…. Pekerjaannya itu menjadi maid di café tante ku. Bayaran itu 2000 yen per jam" katanya setelah memberikanku kertas berwarna baby blue tersebut.

Mataku mebelakak, "Dua ribu yen per jam?!" tanyaku kaget.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mencari pekerjaan sambilan, dan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku adalah 2000 yen itu uang yang lumayan banyak untuk dicari dalam satu jam.

"Jadi gimana nih? Setuju nggak?"

"Banget!"

xoxoxoxoxox

Oke, aku mau review dulu…..

Ceritanya aku disini berperan sebagai seorang _ojou-sama _yang sifatnya itu _tsundere… _

Setiap ada pengunjung yang datang aku berkata '_ngapain kamu kesini lagi?!' _sambil marah-marah. Dan ketika pengunjung itu mau pulang aku bilang _'ja-jangan lupa datang lagi ya!' _sambil memasang muka malu.

…

…

Absurd tingkat kecebong anyut.

…

….

Tapi setidaknya ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan harus bertatap muka dengan kakakku setiap hari. Dan aku sangat beruntung karena Akashi nggak punya fetish maid maupun orang yang sifatnya tsundere, jadi aku yakin 100% kalau aku kerja disini si kepala merah itu nggak bakal menemukanku.

"Hee, ketua! Aku baru tau kalau kamu suka ke tempat beginian!" ucap seseorang tepat berada di belakangku.

Maksudnya apaan 'tempat beginian' ?!.

"Ssst! Berisik kamu Kise!" balas orang yang dipanggil 'ketua' tadi, pipnya bersemu merah.

Orang bersurai kuning itu lalu duduk disebelahnya, kepalanya menari-nari penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

*TING*

Bunyi dari dapur sebagai tanda kalau makanan sudah selesai mengkagetkanku. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan piring kotor di nampanku.

Dengan bergegas aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, menaruh piring kotor di atas wastafel, dan mengambil makanan yang baru saja jadi. Sebuah parfait degan toping pisang,

_Gila, mungkin yang makan ini lagi ngidam kali ya…_ pikirku setelah memperhatikan banyak sekali makanan berbau pisang di dalamnya. Entah itu berupa es krim hingga ke pisang beneran.

"_Kaichou, _ini buat nomor berapa?" tanyaku ketika menyadari kalau makanan tersebut tidak diberi keterangan siapa yang memesan. Dan aku pasti yang memesan adalah seorang wanita, kayaknya nggak banget deh laki-laki makan parfait.

"Oh, gue lupa naroh nomernya, itu buat nomer 4." Ucap Ruka atau _Kaichou, _dia sedang berperan sebagai seorang ketua _yankee,_ dan perbedaannya ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan normal? 180 derajat!.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke luar, berusaha mencari tau siapa yang duduk di nomor 4. Mata ku membelakak, ternyata cowok yang dipanggil ketua dan orang aneh bersurai kuning tadi!

Aku menhirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kamu! enak saja kamu menyuruh saya membawa makanan ini kesini!" dengan kasar aku menaruh parfait di depan mukanya, aku memulai peran ku.

"EH?!" cowok bersurai kuning itu menatapku kaget. "ketua…. Jangan bilang kamu itu 'M' ya?"

Mukanya langsung merah, seperti kepiting rebus. "M-ndas mu!" ucapnya.

Aku menaruh tanganku di pinggang, dengan sedikit tatapan '_watch your mouth fool' _kepada pria bersurai kuning tadi_. _Mungkin kata kesal masih terlalu baik untuk menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini.

"Oi! Sekarang kamu malah nyuekin aku gitu?!" tanyaku lagi, tentu saja sesuai dengan peran ku. Eum…. Mungkin ada campuran kesal disana.

"eh… eum…. Ano…" cowok bersurai hitam itu menatap parfait di depannya, Mukanya sekarang seperti tomat mateng. lucu banget.

Melihat tingkah ketuanya, cowok bersurai kuning.. nggak, cowok menyebalkan tadi angkat bicara. "Maid-san, ketua ku ini sangat malu untuk berbicara kepada perempuan. Jadi ku harap kamu tidak mem-bully-nya"

"Oh iya. Maid-san, aku boleh mesen _omu-rice_ nggak? Aku dengar kalau di tempat-tempat seperti ini _omu-rice_ nya enak" ucapnya lagi.

OK. Kini aku ada alasan untuk menjauh darinya….

"HMPH!" aku berjalan kesal kearah dapur. tapi dalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan.

…..dan 5 menit berikutnya aku menyadari kalau penderitaanku masih berlanjut.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Besok harinya…

"berdiri, bungkuk!" ucap ketua kelas ketika bel pelajaran ke-dua sekaligus istirahat berbunyi. Dengan serentak semua murid melakukannya.

Setelah selesai aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke kursi. "akhirnya…. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa istirahat itu adalah anugerah tuhan"

Riko menatap ku geli, "Heh, walaupun selama pelajaran berlangsung kamu udah 'istirahat'?"

Aku tertawa kecil, memang sih… selama pelajaran fisika berlangsung aku tertidur pulas di kursi ku. Tapi anehnya tidak seperti murid lain aku tidak kena timpuk di kepala dengan penghapus papan.

"Itu mungkin karena para guru mengiramu sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Sampai-sampai kamu tidak memperhatikan ke depan" ucap Riko seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Mungkin itu untungnya menjadi ranking satu di angkatan kita" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

_Rangking satu ya….. di mataku itu hanya sebuah nomer._

_._

_._

_._

_*_kruyuk*

"AAH" aku berteriak, berusaha menyembunyikan suara tadi.

"Haru… buruan gih pergi ke kantin, suara perutmu membuat kita ,menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Riko setengah berbisik. "Oh iya, aku nitip susu ya!"

"bilang saja kamu malas jalan!" ucapku ketika berada di ujung kelas.

Perjalanan dari kelas menuju kantin itu sangan memalaskan. Coba bayangin deh, kamu harus turun 3 lantai dan jalan ke gedung lain hanya untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dibilang rasanya 'biasa' banget.

Tapi daripada mati kelparan mendingan jalan aja deh. Aku nyesal hari ini nggak membawa bekal.

"Haruna"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Suara baritone yang khas itu memanggil namaku. Namun aku tetap saja melangkah maju seperti suara yang memanggilku tadi itu hanya angin yang bertiup.

Dan itu membuat si pemilik suara kesal.

"Tch. Haruna" ucap sang pemilik suara sedikit kesal "kalau kamu nggak menengok ke sini-"

"APA _baka-niki (baka aniki_) ?" aku menengok ke arahnya. Seperti biasa, tanpa ekspesi di wajahnya.

"Aku dengar kamu tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung" ucapnya seraya mendekat kearah ku.

Huh? Memdengar? Sejak kapan aku menjadi bahan gossip? Belum lagi hal yang dibicarakan nggak menarik amat.

Aku menelan ludah, matanya yang berwarna-warni itu menatapku tajam. Entah kenapa banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau warna matanya indah .Tetapi, menurut ku warna matanya itu aneh. _Heterochromatic eyes._

"Siapa yang ngomong begitu?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya. Tanpa menyebutkan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Baka-niki terdiam, dan dalam hitungan detik ujung mulutnya sudah terangkat keatas. "Ada…..".Kini dia menatapku tajam lagi, "kamu tertidur di kelas atau tidak?".

"Iya" tanpa sadar mulutku mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Kamu tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu mencoreng nama baikku kan?"

"…"

"Haruna Akashi!" dia memanggil ku lagi. Dan jika baka-niki memanggilku dengan sebutan ini berarti dia sudah mulai geram.

"tau ah! Aku mau ke kelas" aku langsung memtuar arah jalanku dan berjalan agak cepat. "Oh iya…." Aku berhenti sebentar, dan menengok kearahnya. "Haru memang tidur saat pelajaran, tapi itu nggak membuat kak AKASHI meninggal kan?" tanyaku. Pergi menjauh.

Ketika sampai di kelas aku mengumpat kepada diriku sendiri karena lupa membeli makanan. Salah, seharusnya aku mengumpat si kepala merah itu!.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**THX udah ngebaca FF pertama ku ini / aku masih kurang ngerti tentang menggunakan website ini dengan pro, jadi harap maklum ya!**

**NB : Incest? Stay tuned! (Deeranyan nggak percaya bakal ngetik begituan)**


	3. Akashi Seiijuro

**SEI-CHAN!**

**Kali ini POV-nya aku ubah ke Akashi, dan sekali lagi… Nyadeera minta maaf karena Ahomine belum muncul sepenuhnya dalam Chapter ini.. (;^;)**

**BTW, mungkin karakter Akashi agak belok, nggak…. BELOK BANGET dari cerita aslinya. TOTALLY OOC!.**

**Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Nyadeera berterimakasih sepada para pembaca setia ats Review-reviwnya yang sangat membantu. Arigatou~ *bow***

**DISCLAIMER**

**Nyadeera: "Mulai dari sekarang Kurobas menjadi milikku!."**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi langsung hensin menjadi G*ku.**

**Fujimaki T. : "Ka…Me…Ka…Me…..HAH!"**

**Nyadeera : [HP –1000]**

**Fujimaki T. : "Kupanggil kamu, AKASHI!" *gaya ala P*kemon***

**Nyadeera : [NOSEBLEED] [motret-dulu-terus-masukin-Instagram-lalu-mati] **

**Fujimaki T. : "HAH!"**

…. Srsly ?

I Don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**CHAPTER 2 … **

Sudah 5 hari aku memperhatikan Haruna terlihat lesu. Selain itu dia juga mulai muncul hitam-hitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Tanda kalau ia sering tidur malam.

'Mata-mata' yang aku selipkan di antara teman sekelasnya juga tidak beruguna. Informasi yang didapatkannya begitu rendah dan tidak berarti sama sekali. Tapi apa daya, kegiatan OSIS yang begitu menumpuk membuatku terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyingkirkan mereka…._

"Akashi-san…. Maafkan saya, saya ngg-"

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting melewati ubun-ubun kepalanya, dan membuat suara yang begitu nyaring di ruang OSIS.

Pria berkacamata itu menatapku ngeri. Ya….. inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Ketakutan dibawah pengaruh bayanganku, seperti anjing yang takut akan majikannya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dalam waktu 1 menit ruangan ini akan banjir dengan air matanya. "Akashi-san…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisan. "huu… Haruna nggak bilang apa-apa ke temannya, dan akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang cepat" lanjutnya.

Hmmm menarik sekali, Haruna memiliki kantong mata namun dia sering pulang cepat? Sepertinya harus ada yang kuselidiki. Tak akan kubiarkan bonekaku bertindak seenaknya.

"uh….. sa-saya juga pernah lihat Haruna membawa bando kuping kucing ke kelas. Mungkin orang lain tidak memperhatikannya, namun karena Akashi-san suruh saya jadi saya mau nggak mau harus menurutinya" ucapnya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

_Heh, bando kucing ya… _pikirku dalam hati. Dengan sigap aku membereskan beberapa file penting dan menatanya di atas meja.

Ketika menyadari mood ku mulai membaik. Dengan bodohnya pria berkacamata itu menanyai hal yang taboo untuk ditanyakan. "Umm…. Kalau Akashi-san penasaran kenpa tidak tanya langsung ke Haruna?"

*SRING*

Lagi-lagi sebuah gunting melewati pipinya. Berbeda dengan yang pertama, lemparan kali ini berhasil membuat sebagian rambut pria berkacamata itu rontok. Kini bukannya menitikkan air mata pria itu menatapku shock. Seperti Eren Jager ketika melihat Titan di depannya. (wupsss, wrong one).

Aku menatapnya tajam, rasanya ingin sekali ku cincang habis mukanya. "Kamu berani melawan aku?" ucapku. "Sekarang menjauh dari hadapanku, dan dapatkan informasi terbaik" tambahku.

"IYA AKASHI-SAN!" dia lalu berdiri, membungkuk kepadaku, dan lari berhamburan ke luar ruangan.

_Pengecut, dan nggak punya malu._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Haru mungkin tidur saat pelajaran, tapi itu nggak membuat kak AKASHI meninggal kan?!" ucapnya seraya pergi menjauh dari hadapan Akashi._

_Dalam satu sisi Akashi kesal karena dia melawan. Namun dalam satu sisi yang lain dia senang karena dia memanggil namanya untuk sekian lamanya._

_Ya, untuk 3 tahun lamanya. Atau lebih tepatnya ketika dia mendapatkan mata emperornya. Dan ketika sifatnya mulai berubah._

…_._

"_Haru! Cepetan kesini, sebentar lagi tim kesukaan kita mau main" ucap Akashi semangat. Ia menarik-narik tangan adiknya dengan antusias._

"_Onii-chan! Sakit!" ucap Haruna meringis. Tetapi hatinya tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Akashi. Lantaran sebentar lagi tim kesukaan mereka akan menginjakkan kaki di lapangan._

_Tim yang membuat kedua Akashi bersaudara ini menaruh hati kepada olahraga yang bernama 'basket'._

"_Permisi, apakah disini kosong?" tanya Akashi sopan kepada seorang lelaki tua. Tangannya menunjuk kepada dua bangku yang kosong._

_Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lembut kepada Akashi bersaudara. "Silahkan duduk, kebetulan tempat ini kosong"._

_Haruna lalu membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih Jii-chan*!" ucapnya polos._

"_Huss! Nggak sopan" Akashi berusaha untuk memberitahu adiknya yang baru duduk di kelas 6 tersebut._

_Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, lelaki tua tadi tertawa kecil. "Hehehe nggak apa-apa kok, aku memang sudah tua."_

"_Euh….. maaf ya jii-jii*" Ucap Haruna minta maaf._

"_Haruna!" Akashi berteriak kecil._

…_._

"_Uwa~~ Onii-chan! Tadi lihat Ryuuga-san melakukan dunk nggak?!" tanya Haruna antusias. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bahagia._

"_Iya lihat dong, dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa!" Akashi cemburu. Soalnya daritadi yang Haruna bahas cuman idolanya, Ryuuga-san._

_Melihat reaksi kakaknya, Muncul sesuatu yang jahil di benaknya. "hee…. Masa?" dia mengerlikan matanya ke idolanya lagi. "Ryuuga-san kan tinggi, tapi Onii-chan kan.." ucapnya sengaja menggantung kata-katanya._

"_Aku nggak pendek! Cuman….. kurang tinggi!" ucapnya nggak mau kalah._

_Dan perkelahian kecil mereka tentang siapa-yang-lebih-keren-Akashi-atau-Ryuuga selesai ketika mereka menyadari kalau seklilingnya memperhatikannya._

…

_Haruna memandang kelu pemandangan di depannya._

"_Onii-chan, Haru mau nengok mamah di Okinawa dulu ya…. Tolong jaga papa baik-baik!" dia melambaikan tangan keluar jendela._

"_Hati-hati juga ya di Okinawa!" balas Akashi melambaikan tangannya juga._

_Dan siapa sangka, ketika jarum jam mengiris waktu secara perlahan, waktu setengah tahun sudah terlewati. Kini Haruna sudah memasuki kelas 1 SMP._

_Terkejutlah Haruna ketika ia mendapati orang di depannya bukan kakaknya yang dikenal. Melainkan sebuah manusia bermata heterokom yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Konsumsi … CHECK

Hadiah untuk door prize … CHECK

Tamu udangan … CHECK

Dan yang terakhir tinggal persiapan masing-masing kelas dan klub.

Akhirnya… rapat OSIS selesai juga. Untung rapatnya tidak selama kemarin, jadinya aku bisa santai-santai di rumah. Dan yang terpenting bertemu dengan Haruna.

Dengan gerakan lihai aku memindahkan file hasil Rapat tadi ke loker OSIS. Kebanyakan tentang masalah konsumsi sih, habisnya untuk acara GAS nanti banyak yang mengusulkan diri untuk membuat Café sih. Entah itu _Maid café, Cosplay Café, Chinese-Girl Café, Butler Café, Ghost Café_, hingga Steerbucks _café_. Pastinya yang terakhir sudah melanggar hak cipta.

Setelah puas melihat hasilnya, aku langsung menguncinya dan meletakkannya di ruang guru.

Sepi dan senyap. Seperti biasa, semua orang sudah pulang. Maka seperti biasa pula, aku akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke gor sekolah untuk melatih basket ku.

Sendiri.

Xoxoxoxoxo

_Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai menatap Akashi dengan mulut menganga (kecuali Kuroko) . Mereka serempak untuk tidak memercayai pendengarannya._

"_Akashi-kun. Bisakah kamu mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan. Seperti biasa dia memasang muka poker-face di wajahnya._

"_Hmm?" Akashi menatap Kuroko Bingung. Sepertinya dia sudah mengulanginya sebanyak 2 kali, namun tetap saja anggota tim basketnya in tidak mengerti._

_Untuk ketiga kalinya Akashi mengucapkan kata yang sama…"Aku mau berhenti main basket"_

"_Kenapa Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara di sela-sela kunyahan keripik kentangnya._

_Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, Akashi hanya terdiam. Namun di wajahnya ujung bibirnya mulai menukik ke atas, _

"_Oi Akashi?!" Kini giliran Aomine yang melototinya geram. "Maksud loe apa?! Loe yang bikin perjanjian kalau pas SMA nanti kita akan bertarung di 'Winter Cup' kan?!"_

_Akashi menarik nafas, lelaki bersurai merah itu lalu mendekati Aomine dengan waspada. "Iya, aku tau"_

_Sesaat urat Aomine menegang. Ingin rasanya ia mencincang habis bocah didepannya. 'bocah' dalam artian 'loe lebih pendek daripada gue'._

"_An -"_

_Sebelum Aomine mengeluarkan koleksi kata-kata kebun binatangnya, Kuroko langsung memotong kata-katanya. "Sebaiknya kita mendengarkan penjelasan Akashi-kun terlebih dahulu"._

_Akashi menatapnya tajam. "Nggak ada yang perlu aku jelasin, dan nggak ada yang perlu kalian ketahui" _

"_harus"_

"…"

"_Akashi-kun"_

"…"

"_Aka-"_

"_OK. Bakal aku jelasin !" ucap Akashi kesal, nggak dia sanga Koroko bakal seperti itu._

"_jadi….." ucap akashi memulai penjelasannya._

Xoxoxo

Suara sepatu basket yang beradu dengan lantai gor dan suara dentuman bola yang memantul di udara mengalun pelan di telingaku seraya aku mendribble bola.

_Lay up_.

_Dunk_.

_Three point shoot_.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga aku mendengar suara kaki orang dari luar, suaranya yang bergerombol membuatku yakin kalau itu milik klub basket Seirin.

Ok. Sebelum aku ketahuan bermain basket mendigan aku ngacir dulu deh. Dengan agak berlari aku membereskan bola basket yang berserakan dan mengambil tas ku di tempat duduk penonton. Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di pintu gor seseorang muncul didepanku.

"Kamu mau kemana Haruna no Onii-san? (kakaknya Haruna?)" kata Riko seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Oh, ternyata cuman temannya Haruna, kirain siapa…. Oh iya aku lupa, dia kan manager kub Basket Seirin… namanya siapa ya? Oh iya, Riko.

"Kenapa nggak main bersama kita aja Haruna no Onii-san, mungkin itu akan lebih baik dibandigkan bermain sendiri" Riko lalu membelokkan badannya ke arah kanan, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada…. Tempat simpan bola?.

Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang dia bisikin ke tempat simpan bola. Walaupun hanya sedikit, aku sempat mendengar kalau ini sebagai salah satu jebakannya untuk menjeratku masuk ke klub basket Seirin.

Dan reaksi yang aku keluarkan adalah Menatapnya. Kesal.

Berarti daritadi ni bocah ngeliatin aku main, dan parahnya aku nggak ngerasa kalau ada orang yang ngeliatin aku.

"Ya?" Riko menatapku dengan muka puppy eyes. Males banget ngurusin orang beginian. Lebih mending sih daripada salah satu anggota ngliat a-.

"Riko-chan , ini taruh dima—" … ngeliat aku disini.

Cowok bermuka kucing itu langsung melihatku ngeri. Tumpukkan kertas yang di pegangnya langsung berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Ah! Koganei-senpai, lain kali bawanya hati-hati ya" Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Riko. "Tolong taruh di sana" lalu dia menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"I..IYA!" Koganei langsung membereskan kertas dibawahnya dan pergi.

Malas berurusan lebih lanjut, aku berjalan ke arah pintu gor, berharap tidak ada yang menganggu ku lagi.

"Haruna no Onii-san" lagi-lagi dia memanggilku.

"Akashi" aku langsung menimpali kata-katanya.

"Ah iya! Akashi-senpai. Gimana, setuju nggak?"

_Nggak._

"Aku yakin permainan kami seru kok!"

_Males banget._

"Nggak malesin kok!"

_Capek, pingin ketemu Haruna._

"Kalau Haruna mungkin dia sedang tidak ada di rumah"

_Hah?! Terus dia dimana?... tapi tunggu dulu… dia bisa baca pikiranku?_

"Aku nggak bisa baca pikiran Akashi-senpai, dari tadi kakak mengucapkannya keras-keras"

Muka ku langsung memerah. Kalau ada cermin di depanku pasti aku sudah mirip tomat mateng. (asdfghkljhg, Ada yang mau lihat muka Akashi merah seperti apa?)

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku langsung berjalan mengeluari gor. hal yang terakhir aku dengar adalah Riko memanggil namaku.

Dan dia masih menggunakan sebutan 'HARUNA NO ONII-SAAANNN!'

Xoxoxoxoxo

Capek.

Pegal.

Males.

Sekarang.

Ingin.

Ketemu.

Haruna.

Tapi.

Nggak.

Tahu.

Dia.

Dimana.

Memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Tak tau nya sekarang aku berada di jejeran café-café Akiba. Entah, sudah berapa tahun aku nggak kesini.

Dan alasannya jelas kenapa ku nggak mau kesini. 1) Mba-mba penjual yang menyebalkan dan bau make-up . 2)Mencurigakan.

Menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh mba-mba penjual itu sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin kalau selembaran kertas yang diberikan setiap toko aku kumpulin bisa membuat buku setebal KBBI sebanyak 2 eksemplar.

Setelah keliling tanpa tujuan, aku menemukan sebuah café yang terlihat lebih normal dibandingkan café yang lain. _Nggak ada salahnya untuk mencobaa _pikirku seraya membuka pintu café tersebut.

"_Wecome home_, _darlin!"_

..Ok. Aku tarik lagi kata-kata ku. Café ini lebih aneh dibandingakan café yang aku lewati tadi.

.

Namun sebelum aku menutup, nggak.. membanting pintu di depanku. Aku melihat Haruna di sela-sela kerumunan café.

Iya, Haruna.

Dia menggunakan seragam maid.

Dan di depannya seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning menggodanya.

Sepertinya makanan di café ini akan berasa seperti darah malam ini.

Xoxoxoxo

**Bagimana?**

**Seru kah?**

**Akashi OOC kah?**

**Atau Typo tingkat dewa kah?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Spider and Flirty Boy

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Akhirnya setelah hiatus beberapa hari Nyadeera kembali~ #BUGH! *Nyadeera ditendang Haruna***

**Haruna : Enak saja hari, bulan tahu! Lihat deh, bahkan para readers sudah berjenggot menunggu kapan Fanfic ini dilanjutin. **

**Nyadeera : Uwwwaaa gomenasai! Lain kali makanya pake Gillet* untuk menyukur jenggot. #Gdubrak *Akashi jatuh dari surga***

**Nyadeera : e…to…. Akashi-san? Daijoubu desu ka? Sepertinya tadi kepalamu terbentur sangat keras.**

**Akashi : Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian!**

**Nyadeera : kabar gembira apa?**

**Akashi : Sekarang kulit manggis ada ekstraknya! *sambil menyeringai a'la Kise***

**Haruna : Baka-niki! Kenapa kamu menjadi OOC tingkat dewa begitu?!**

**Nyadeera : e-eto ne, hiraukan saja mereka, pokoknya sekarang kita lanjut ke cerita saja nyok!**

**Haruna : Nyadeera-san, gimana ini?**

**Akashi : You're beautiful~**

**Haruna : Nyadeera-saaaaan!**

**Nyadeera : *kabur***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**But all the OC belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(POV - HARUNA)**

* * *

_Pilu, sedih, dan isakan tangis terdengar di penjuru ruangan, hari ini mamah dan papah bercerai._

"_apakah kamu yakin akan hal ini Kanata?" ucap seorang wanita paruhbaya prihatin, guratan-guratan usia di wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat._

"_aku yakin, okaa-san" jawab Kanata dengan keyakinan penuh di hatinya._

_Ia sudah muak._

_Ia sudah muak diperlakukan seperti boneka._

_Cukup sudah dengan segala macam perbuatan yang pernah suaminya lakukan._

_Dan ketika hakim memutuskan ikatan suci itu, isak tangis langsung memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Padahal yang bercerainya hanya bertampang datar._

_Dipojok ruangan Haruna kecil hanya menyaksikan peristiwa itu bingung, "Onii-chan, mengapa mereka menagis?" Tanya Haruna kecil dengan tatapn bingung._

"_O-onii-chan juga tidak tahu," ucapnya bohong, padahal setiap malam ia selalu mendegar percakapan orang tuanya. Setiap malam ia selalu mendengar kata 'cerai'. Dan ketika ia mencari tahu apa arti kata aneh tersebut, hatinya terasa seperti dihantam oleh meteor secara bertubi-tubi._

"…_ne Haruna" _

"_nani, Onii-chan?" Haruna memiringkan kepalanya._

"… _iie" matanya menatap ke lantai, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Yosh! Haruna, kita beli es krim yuk!" ajak Seijuuro kecil sambil menarik tangan adiknya menjauhi ruangan tadi._

"_un!"_

_dan sejak kejadian itu, hati kecil sang kakak memutuskan. Agar ia selalu menjaga Haruna, melindunginya dari segala hal._

_Dan ia tidak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ada dua hal yang aku benci di dunia ini.

Yang pertama adalah laba-laba, dan yang kedua adalah lelaki genit.

Dan sialnya hal yang kubenci kedua tadi sedang barada di depanku. Ugh, setidaknya kalau laba-laba aku bisa memukulnya dengan sandal dan kabur, tapi kalau lelaki genit kan aku tidak bisa memukul mukanya lalu kabur.

"Hira-chaan~ aku mau pesan lagi dong~" ucapnya sambil sambil memasang senyum bodohnya. Hira adalah alias ku di café ini.

Tapi karena sudah dipanggil mau tidak mau aku harus bejalan kearahnya, hari ini aku berperan sebagai maid ber-nekomimi, jadi memakai kuping kucing gitu deh. "Nyau mesan nya-pa Kise-kun?" Tanya ku menggunakan bahasa kucing (Nya~).

"Parfait nekoyama dengan whipped cream di atasnya-ssu" ucapnya gembira, dengan malas-malasan aku mencatat pesanannya di memo.

"Ada lagi yang mau di pesan nya~?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan.

"Nggak deh, oh iya! Aku mesan kamu-ssu~" Kise menutup sebelah matanya dan tersenyum genit. Waaaaa, entah kenapa aku kepingin memukul wajahnya menggunakan nampan yang aku pegang.

_Sabar Haru, dia adalah pengunjung, dan pengunjung adalah raja. _Batinku dalam hati.

"Nyaaa~ " aku tersenyum bahagia, namun tetap saja, hatiku berkata lain. Dan setelah adegan menyebalkan tadi aku bergegas menuju dapur.

"Lili-nee, ada pesanan untuk meja nomor 02!" ucapku setengah berteriak sembari menancapkan daftar pesanan tadi di paku depan meja memesan.

"Wooke" dan dengan setelah 1,5 menit berlalu, parfait nekoyama yang dipesan oleh Kise tadi jadi. Walaupun aku sudah bekerja disini selama 6 hari, tapi rasanya kecepatan membuat parfait dan makanan lainnya oleh Lili-san cepat sekali.

Suara bel tanda makanan sudah jadi terdengar, dengan langkah yang diseret-seret aku mengambil parfait itu di nampan dan membawanya ke meja 02.

Ugh, entah kenapa setiap kali aku menuju meja 02 rasanya aku ingin kabur dari tempat itu. Mungkin kalau peranku Tsundere aku sudah mendampratnya dengan kata-kata yang dijamin dapaat menusuk hati.

"Kise-nyaa~~" aku memanggil nama orang genit dengan nada bahagia, seolah-olah aku baru saja bertemu dengan artis. "Parfaitnya sudah jadi nyaa~" aku menaruh parfait itu di depan mukanya.

"dan karena Kise-kun memesan parfait special hari ini, yaitu nekoyama, Kise-nyaa bisa berfoto dengan salah satu maid disini nyaa~" ucapku dengan nada monoton.

Matanya langsung berbinar-binar, "_Maji_?!"

"Nyaa~" ucapku sambil mengangguk. "Jadi Kise-kun mau berfoto dengan siapa? Ada Lili-nee, _Kaichou_, Yuuta, Hina-pyon, Miidorippu, dan saya sendiri nyaa~"

_Semoga bukan sama aku, semoga bukan sama aku, semoga bukan sama aku. _Kata-kata itu berkali-kali aku ucapkan, seperti mantra untuk menenangkan pikiranku untuk tidak memukulnya menggunakan nampan.

"Sama Hira-chan saja deh~" dia mengerling genit kearah ku. Melihat hal ini ujung mataku berkeut pelan. Nampaan….. mana nampan?!

"eh.. _nande?_ Gimana kalau sama Miidorippu saja?" aku mengeluarkan senyuman termanis ku, aku yakin semut pun bakal mabok gula dan langsung terkena diabetes akut ketika melihat senyum ini. Yap, saking manisnya jadi terasa pahit.

Mendengar jawabanku senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya agak memudar _"heee? Nande?"_ manik matanya yang berwarna madu memelas menatap ku, seolah-olah meneriakkan kalau aku akan membunuhnya lalu dia memohon agar tidak membunuhnya.

Bibirku langsung bisu, bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan semakin lama tatapan yang diberikannya semakin memelas….memelas….. ugh, bisakah kau lihat gimana matanya membulat sempurna seperti anjing yang akan ditinggal oleh pemiliknya?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berdo'a agar keputusan ku saat ini tidak salah. "Um…. Kalau gitu Hira mau mengambil kameranya dulu nyaa?~" sebelum ia membalas jawabanku, aku langsung berlari meninggalkanya. Ada rasa ingin kabur dan pura-pura lupa untuk foto bersama dengannya, tapi jika aku melakukan hal itu bisa saja reputasi café ini menjadi tercoret.

.

* * *

.

"Kise-kun, apakah kamu mau menggunakan _Nekomimi_ ini nyaa?" tawarku, yah siapa tahu dia mau.

"Boleh-boleh" dia tersenyum bahagia, "Gimana? Cocok tidak?" tanyanya ketika menggunkan bando telinga kucing itu. Dia memperagakan gaya kucing.

Oh tuhan, apakah ini yang orang lain rasakan ketika mereka melihat diriku berperan sebagai kucing? Aku tidak pernah menyangka, tahu kalau bakal seperti ini mending aku tidak menerima peran ku sebagai kucing,karena hanya satu kata yang dapat muncul di benakku. 'TIDAK!'

"_eto…_. Tidak-nyaa"

"_Hidoi-ssu_!" dia menaruh telapak tangannya di depan dada, seolah-olah kata-kataku barusan menusuk jantungnya.

"Tunggu dulu Kise-nyaa, aku akan memanggil Hina-pyon untuk memfoto kita" ucapku tidak menggubris kelakuan Kise tadi.

"ah, tidak usah-ssu, kita selfie saja" Tangannya yang kekar langsung melingkari pinggangku, lalu menarikku agar mendekatinya. "cheesu!" ucapnya riang, sedangkan aku hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat kelakuannya.

"ano… Kise-nyaa, apakah kita tidak terlalu dekat?" tanganku mendorong pelan punggung Kise, berharap agar dia segera menyudahi posisi aneh ini. Dan berhasil! Entah karena versi mendorong pelanku terlalu keras (?) atau Kise yang terlalu lemah, yang pasti sekarang aku sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Namun belum sempat aku merapikan baju maid ku yang kusut akibat posisi selfie tadi, pingangku kembali ditarik olehnya, bahkan kali ini tangannya lebih keatas, mau tak mau menyentuh bagian dadaku. Rasanya kepalaku mau terbang seperti roket ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Hira-_chan kawaii_-ssu ne?" dia memelukku riang. Dan akibat ulahnya ini seluruh pengunjung café langsung menatap kita dengan tatapan bingung bercampur iri.

"Kise-kun! Le-lepaskan!" aku menyikut perutnya menggunakan tangan kananku, dan hal itu sukses membuat dia terhempas ke lantai. Fyuuh, untung yang melihat aadegan aku menyikut pengunjung hanya Miidorippu saja, kalau kaichou sampai melihatnya bisa-bisa aku tinggal butiran debu.

"_nande?"_ Kise menatapku dengan tatapan mautnya, seketika pengunjung café yang berjenis kelamin perempuan langsung berteriak gaje.

"_iie_… " aku tersenyum bisnis, namun mataku meneliti sekeliling café, rasanya dari tadi ada aura mengerikan yang menusuk punggung ku, tapi darimana asalnya ya?

Akhirnya mataku terpaku di satu tempat, aku langsung membelakak kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal berdiri disana.

Tu-tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia disana? Apakah ia melihat ketika aku berperilaku seperti kucing? Mukaku langsung merah seketika, rasa takut dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

Oh tuhan, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang aku kenal harus dia yang melihat ku disini? Dan bodohnya lagi bukannya lari masuk kedapur aku hanya diam dan terpaku di tempat ketika dia memasuki café ini.

Rasanya waktu berhenti berputar, katika langkah kakinya mulai mendekat kearaku, suara setiap langkahnya pun sangat jelas di gendang telinga ku.

_Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh aku sudah mati di tempat._

Semakin memperparah kondisi, pria bodoh bersurai kuning mengatakan sesuatu yang taboo untuk saat ini. "Hira-chan, daijoubu desu ka?"

Dan benar, sesaat setelah kata-kata itu dikeluarkan aura hitam legam langsung menyeruak dari tubuhnya, "huh… Hira-chan ne, kupikir nama mu Haru" seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyaku sinis, aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Uuh tidaaaak, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang ketakutan didalam hati.

Dia membalas tatapan tajamku "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Haru….. tidak, Hira-chan. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

**DEG**

Rasanya jantungku sedang lari marathon menuju bulan. Tidak, bukan karena senang, melainkan karena rasa takut yang mengusai pikiranku.

Mungkin pengujung yang lain juga merasakan betapa mencekamnya suasana ini, buktinya meraka hanya terdiam bisu, sebagian dari mereka ada yang pura-pura tidak melihat (namun dari sudut matanya dia sedang memperhatikan), bahkan ada yang cukup berani untuk menyaksikan adegan ini secara langsung.

Meraskan keganjilan yang terjadi di café-nya, kaichou keluar dari ruangan boss, "Ada apa ini, kok sepi sekali" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tatapanku langsung menuju kearahnya, begitu pula dengan Baka-niki.

Aku berjalan medekati kaichou, "ne kaichou, bolehkah saya pulang terlebih dahulu?" bisikku di telinganya, aku memasang tampang seletih mungkin.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hira?" mata kaichou menyelidik raut wajahku.

"Un, hanya….. ada keperluan di rumah"

"oke, tapi shift kerja mu besok akan ditambah ya"

"_Arigato_," dan dengan seperti itu aku berhasil kabur dari dedemit iblis yang bernama Seijuuro.

Dengan berlari aku menyusuri jalan di Akiba, sambil berharap kalau Baka-niki tidak akan mengetahui kalau aku pulang terlabih dahulu. Untung tadi aku keluarnya lewat pintu belakang.

Namun belum sempat aku memasukkan tiket kereta ke dalam mesin, sebuah tangan yang kekar mencengkram pergelangan tangan ku. _Dan aku tahu persis tangan siapa itu._

"Mau kabur, eh?" Tanya sang pemilik tangan, alias Akashi Seijuuro, menatapku tajam. Manik matanya yang dwiwarna itu seolah-olah menghisap satiap kepercayaan diriku. Berbeda dengan warna matanya yang dulu, teduh dan membuat orang disekitarnya hangat.

"Siapa yang mau kabur?! Mau pulang tahu!" jawabku sewot, dengan kasar aku menepis tangannya. Dan hebat! Usahaku gagal. Bukannya melemah cengkramannya malah semakin menguat.

Akashi menarik tanganku kasar, aku sempat memekik pelan ketikka dia melakukannya secara tiba-tiba. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan baka-niki, lepaskan!" ucapku berkali-kali sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. "Aku mau pulaang!"

"kita naik taksi" ucap Akashi tanpa merasa bersalah, seolah-olah pekikan hingga teriakkan yang keluar dari mulutku bukan untuk dirinya.

"Taksi?!" aku semakin kaget dengan tingkah kakakku satu ini, entah kenapa dia berperilaku sangat aneh. Kenapa tidak? Biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk menaiki taksi bisa aku gunakan untuk membeli parfait berukuran jumbo sebanyak 10 buah!

Tanpa membalas cicitan ku, dia memanggil taksi dan memaksaku untuk memasuki taksi itu. "Oni.. BAKA-NIKI! _Just let me get out from here!"_ teriakku kesal, aku yakin telinga supir taksi di depan sudah berdenging keras.

"diam….." balas Akashi dingin, aura hitam disekelilling tubuhnya semakin lama semakin banyak. Saking mengintimidasinya aura itu, supir taksi di depan juga turut diam. Lalu seenak **(author note : selebar kali :P) **jidatnya , pria kurang asem ini membanting pintu taksi di depan mukaku dan memasukinya menggunakan pintu yang satu lagi.

Ugh… jika aku punya uang maka aku sudah meninggalkannya ketika pintu di depanku di tutup, tapi sialnya aku belum gajian. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menurut saja ketika Akashi masuk kedalam taksi. Siapa coba yang akan membayarkan jika aku tidak mengijinkannya masuk?

Atmosfer di taksi seketika bertambah berat, untuk menengok saja rasanya harus mencangkul sawah terlebih dahulu. Kalian tahu rasanya pergi setaksi dengan zombie mengerikan kalau kalian bergerak sedikit pun langsung diterkam olehnya? Dan itu adalah perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku berdeham, dan dehaman ini membuat tubuh yang berada disampingku tersentak kaget. Melihat matanya (yang masih dengan tatapan tajam) agak membulat dengan tatapan kaget (meskipun tetap saja nyeremin) membuatku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Akashi hari ini.

_Sepertinya dia habis bertemu dengan kejadian yang tidak terduga._

Akhirnya setelah keheningan sehabis deheman maut tadi, Akashi memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa kamu disana?"

Aku yang disebelahnya hanya memberinya tatapan '_HAH?!'_ rasanya ingin mencaci makinya menggunakan kata-kata setajam silet, namun yang dapat tersaring dan terucap oleh bibirku hanya sebuah kata-kata simpel. "Kerja sambilan" ucapku dengan nada monoton dan tatapan sedatar teflon.

"bukannya ada larangan untuk bekerja sambilan di sekolah kita?" ucapnya lagi. Huh, memang ada ya? Setahu ku tidak ada, dan sekalinya ada pun pasti Riko mengetahui hal itu.

Menyadari kebigunganku, akhirnya dia angkat bicara, "besok aku akan membuat peraturan itu"

"Kenapa?!" aku menatapnya sengit, padahal ini kali pertamanya aku kerja sambilan. Dan memang dia kira yang kerja sambilan hanya aku saja?! Kalau sampai ada orang yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada kerja sambilan itu gimana?!

Dia tidak menjawab ku, melainkan menataku dengan tatapan seolah-olah hal yang dia katakan adalah hal yang paling wajar sedunia. Seperti aku mengatakan 'kenapa tidak boleh minum b*ygon?'.

"Yang kerja sambilan kan bukan aku saja!" lanjutku berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"Mereka bolah kerja kalau mendapat izin dari sekolah…." Wajahku langsung sumringah, berarti masih ada kesempatan?

"…dan tentunya aku tidak mengizinkan kamu untuk melakukannya" dia menyeringai tipis.

Coba saja ini di lapangan luas, aku pasti akan menendang mukanya telak!

Oh tuhan, apakah hari ku tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

"ta-tapi belum tentu anggota OSIS lainnya menyetujuimu kan?!" aku mencoba bermain dengan takdir, semoga saja aku tidak terjatuh kedasar jurang.

Seringainya semakin lebar, hii~ mengerikan. "Mereka pasti akan menyetujui ku. Karena aku selalu benar, setiap kata-kataku adalah hukum alam yang tidak boleh ditentang keberadaanya. Karena hal itu absolute"

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya, jawaban macam apa itu? Memangnya para anggota OSIS yang lain adalah boneka? Mereka pasti akan berpikir lebih jauh sebelum menerima keputusannya, mereka tidak akan menelannya mentah-mentah. Memangya sushi apa.

Namun entah kenapa hatiku merasakan pilu, _aku kangen pada onii-chan yang dulu. _Ketika tatapan matanya penuh dengan kehangatan, seolah-olah dengan tatapannya saja dapat melelehkan hatiku. Saat-saat sebelum aku ke Okinawa untuk bertemu dengan mama, saat-saat ketika kita menonton pertandingan basket Ryuuga-san bersama. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berdo'a agar saat mataku terbuka nanti, waktu akan kembali pada masa itu.

.

* * *

.

**POJOK**

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga (- ,,0)**

**Terimakasih yang sabar nunggu chapt ini di update, yang udh ngedukung lewat review-reviewnya**

**Apalagi yang sampai beneran jenggotan #plak**

**Haruna : Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah lama dibuat,tapi karena authornya lupa naruh file-nya dimana...ya, begitulah.  
**

**Nyadeera :Untung nggak masuk ke folder Ujian TIK, kalau iya bisa gawat**

**Akashi : Gurunya langsung fangirling, soalnya aku keren**

**Nyadeera : Gurunya cowok...**

**Akashi : nggak apa-apa, I swing both way**

Nyadeera : ...

**Haruna : ...  
**

**Nyadeera : oke, segini aja kita bercuap-cuap, BUH-BYE! ****  
**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Day(s)

**Konichiwa minna-san!**

**Akhirnya setelah nangis darah dan mandi kembang 7 rupa selama tujuh hari tujuh malam, chapter 6 selesai jugaa! *tepuk tangan***

**Di chapter 6 ini lebih focus ke masa-masa sebelum acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni, atau bahasa kerennya GAS.**

**Teruss… sepertinya Akashi OOC disni. Tapi jujur saja, Nyadeera agak kewalahan untuk mengerti jalan pikirnya Akashi.**

**Oke, cukup segini cuap-cuapnya.**

**Sekian, dan TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**But all the OC belong to me**

_._

* * *

_._

_Hujan turun dengan deras, memainkan rintikkan melodi dengan merdunya. Nyanyian-nyanyian yang di lontarkan anak kecil ketika berjalan bergandengan terdengar sangat bahagia._

_Namun berbeda dengan Seijuuro kecil._

_Semenjak adiknya—Haruna pergi ke Okinawa, hatinya terasa sangat muram._

_Perlahan namun pasti, air hujan membasahi setiap rambutnya, tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan dari surai berwarna merahnya itu. Hingga ia sendiri tidak mengetahui, apakah yang barusan membelai pipinya._

_Apakah air hujan?_

_Atau air matanya?_

_Namun yang pasti hatinya terasa sangat perih, rasanya ia akan mati jika merasakan hal ini terus. _

_Seperti ada lubang kosong di dalam hatinya, yang meraung-raung menunggu kedatangan sang adik._

_**.**_

* * *

**[SEIJUURO POV]**

**.**

Aku tahu, aku pasti sudah gila.

Rasanya setiap manik matanya menatap kearahku, aku ingin menjadikannya milikku. Setiap senyuman mengambang di bibirnya, aku ingin merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

Namun kenapa?

Setiap dia bersamaku dia selalu tampak sedih, rasanya keberadaanku di sisinya hanya akan membawa kesedihan. Walaupun.. *ehem* ketika ia marah dia terlihat sangat imut, tapi bukan kah lebih imut ketika dia tersenyum?

Dan kini aku melakukannya.

Menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai ketua OSIS, aku memengaruhi semua jadwal kegiatannya di sekolah. Memperalat budak-budak yang disebut dengan 'anggota OSIS', membuatnya selalu berurusan dengan ketua OSIS. Entah secara langsung, maupun tidak.

Dimulai dengan mempengaruhi teman-teman sekelasnya. Aku membuatnya sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni, dan pastinya ia akan selalu berhadapan dengan ku.

Lalu mempengaruhi kehidupan di sekolahnya, memastikan kalau tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang menyatakan cinta padanya, oleh karena itu lah aku membuat perjanjian tidak tertulis kepada seluruh murid di sekolah ini.

Kalau ada yang sampai berani mengirimnya surat cinta, atau yang lebih parahnya menembaknya secara langsung. Akan kupastikan akan kulacak dia sampai ketemu asal-usulnya dan membuatnya menyesal karena telah melakukan hal itu.

Itu semua aku lakukan untuk dirinya.

Agar dia tidak berpaling dariku.

Agar aku mengisi pikirannya, entah itu benci atau bukan.

Agar aku selalu berada di sampingnya.

Oleh karena itu, aku mengikatnya secara perlahan di permainanku. Memastikannya agar tidak keluar dari 'kandang' yang aku sebut dengan sekolah.

dan aku melakukannya, saat ini juga.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang tidak setuju dengan ide ku?" ucapku setelah memberi penjelasan singkat tentang peraturan baru di sekolah, dan tentunya peraturan itu untuk Haruna. Ngapain ngurusin sekolah bodoh seperti ini?

Ruangan rapat OSIS yang sudah dibilang sepi itu semakin sepi, raut wajah mereka menngatakan kalau tidk ada yang tidak setuju. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku.

"Oke, kalau gitu, peraturan baru ini akan diterapkan mulai besok lusa. Dan akan di jelaskan pada upacara pagi pada besok hari."dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu aku langsung menutup rapat OSIS, dan melenggang pergi menuju lapangan.

Di lapangan aku memerhatikan sekelilingku, menganalisa setiap murid yang berserilewan keluar masuk gedung sekolahan, memastikan agar salah satu dari mereka tidak menganggu Haruna.

Setelah puas akan hasil analisa ku, aku langsung menuju ke kelas. Duduk di tempat dudukku, dan berusaha memikirkan strategi berikutnya.

Namun kehadiran seeseorang secara tiba-tiba mengkagetkan ku. "Tetsu?! Sejak kapan kamu disana?!" ucap ku kaget dengan nada dan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Baru tadi" ucap sang pemilik suara—Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah tidak berekspresi. "Sedang ngapain Akashi-kun?"

"Ah tidak, hanya ada urusan dengan daftar kegiatan OSIS" ucapku bohong.

"ooh.." lalu dia menatap buku tulis yang tergeletak di depanku, manik matanya yang berwarna biru muda mulai mengkilatkan aura 'KEPO'. "Bagaimana kabar Haruna-san?" tanyanya lagi.

"ooh, haruna ya…. Dia baik-baik saja" aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, buat apa dia bertanya eperti itu? Toh Haruna bukan siapa-siapanya dia . atau jangan-jangan….

"memang ada apa?" tanyaku sinis, tetu saja Kuroko yang mendengar nada bicaraku menatapku bingung. "Iiee, hanya, sekarang ia jarang kelihatan" balasnya.

Ugh, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan diriku? Sudah pasti orang akan menanyakan Haruna jika ia jarang kelihatan di sekolah. Padahal aku tahu persis kenapa dia jarang terlihat, dan bukankah karena hal itu aku membuat peraturan baru di sekolah ini?

Menggunakan embel-embel 'Agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran dan memaksimalkan waktu belajar' aku berhasil menetapkan peraturan baru di sekolah ini, yang berisi 'Bahwa setiap Murid Seirin wajib melaporkan dan mengisi surat keterangan jika ingin melakukan kerja paruh waktu'.

Lalu kenapa aku merasa naik pitam ketika Tetsuya menyebut namanya?

Bahkan ketika ia bersama lelaki genit ketika di café tempat ia bekerja aku merasa kesal setegah mati, jika itu bukan di café, mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya dan menjadikannya satay.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranku sendiri. Seolah-olah setiap pikiranku di control oleh sesuatu.

Yang aku pasti, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Haruna ke siapa pun.

**.**

* * *

**[HARUNA POV]**

**.**

AKU.

AKAN.

MEMBUNUH.

AKASHI SEIJUURO.

Dengan seenaknya dia mengganti posisi Inoue sebagai perwakilan kelas acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni, menjadi diriku?!

Belum lagi tentang peraturan baru sialan itu, kenapa pula para anggota OSIS yang lain menyutujuiya? Itu kan sudah jelas aneh peraturannya?!

Dan ketika aku merasa bahwa hariku tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini, aku dipanggil ke ruang OSIS, sudah jelas lah siapa yang memanggil. Si ketua OSIS sialan—Akashi Seijuuro memanggilku dengan kekuasaannya menggunakan jaluran radio sekolah, sudah deh lengkap hari ku. Kini aku seperti anak kecil yang nyasar di dalam mall dan sang orang tua meminta bantuan petugas mallnya. Malunya nggak ketulungan.

Ketika namaku dipanggil dengan nada angkuhnya, semua mata di kelas langsung menatap kearahku dengan tatapan takut, kasihan, bahkan ada yang merasa iri. Aku bingung, kenapa banyak banget yang ngefans sama iblis bersurai merah seperti dia.

"Ada apa Akashi-san?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, dan sesuai perjanjian, selama di sekolah aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Akashi-san. Tidak sudi aku memanggilnya _Onii-chan_ di depan banyak orang. (kecuali _Baka-niki_, dia pantas mendapat julukan itu)

Akashi yang sedari tadi sedang membaca lembaran-lembaran formulir usulan Gelar Apresiasi Seni, langsung menghujamkan tatapan tajam kearah ku.

"Maksud kamu apa Haruna" ucapnya sambil menaruh lembaran formulir milik kelas 1-A diatas meja. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku habis membunuh orang.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, lalu mendekat kearahnya. Berusaha untuk membaca tulisan tangan Inoue di atas lembar formulir. Dan sial, ternyata cara mengisinya salah. Dan aku tahu pasti kalau Akashi terlalu perfekonis untuk memaklumi masalah sepele ini.

Mataku langsung mengeluarkan death glare kearah Akashi, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan 'Mana aku tahu, itu kan yang ngisi Inoue bukan aku. Lagian kenapa Baka-niki mengganti posisinya sebagai perwakilan kelas?!'

Sepertinya dia dapat membaca arti dari tatapan tersebut. Dan setelah adegan tatap-menatap yang cukup lama itu, dia mendengus licik. Seringai mengerikan bak iblis terlukiskan di wajahnya.

_Rasanya jika sepatu yang aku pakai saat ini aku timpuk di wajahnya gimana ya?_

"mana bisa aku membiarkan dia menjadi salah satu anggota penting yang berperan dalam kelancaran acara ini?" untuk kedua kalian dia mendengus, "bahkan mengisi formulir begini saja tidak bisa"

Oke, cukup segini saja kesabaran ku. Rasanya urat sabar-menghadapi-iblis ku sudah mulai diambang keputusan, jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menyambar kertas formulir yang kosong di sebelah meja dan bergegas keluar ruangan OSIS. Entah aku akan dipandang bagaimana oeh anggota OSIS yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

Yang pasti, aku tidak akan kalah.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini seluruh anggota acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni disuruh berkumpul di ruang serbaguna untuk rapat. tentu saja, ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ini terisi dengan penuh.

Seluruh perwakilan kelas duduk rapih di bagian sayap kanan ruagan, menghadap ke tengah. Anggota OSIS berada di depan, menghadap ke tengah. Dan bagian sayap kiri ruangan terisi oleh murid-murid dari sekolah lain. Oh iya, aku lupa memberi tahu. Acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni ini adalah acara kolaborasi antara Seirin Highschool dan Kaijou Highschool.

Setelah semua orang teduduk dengan rapih, barulah rapat ini di mulai.

Namun anehnya, rapat ini lebih bisa dibilang adegan drama picisan dibandingkan dengan rapat.

Dimulai dari bagian pojok ruangan, murid Kaijou ada yang menggoda murid Seirin. Dengan suara yang bisa kedengeran sampai ke ujung dunia sebelah barat dia meminta nomor hapenya. Namun bukannya menolak, cewek yang dipinta nomor hapenya malah cengengesan nggak jelas.

Lalu di menuju bagian tengah, ada sesama perwakilan kelas yang sedang pacaran di tengah-tengah sengitnya tatapan sinis orang sekitarnya. Dan omong-omong, karena aku perwakilan kelas 1-A, tempat dudukku paling dekat dengan anggota OSIS.

_Dan artinya aku paling dekat duduk dengan dia._

Akashi berdeham keras, berusaha menghentikan adegan drama picisan menyakitkan mata yang terjadi di depannya. Dan untuk kali ini, aku berterimakasih kepadanya.

"Apakah masih ada yang bingung dengan susunan acaranya?" Marie Okiita—Sekertaris OSIS mengeluarkan suara, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang kecoklatan ia ikat menjadi ikat kuda. Dan pada hitungan detik semua mata langsung memandangnya. Ya, selain berparas cantik, Marie-san juga memiliki suara yang merdu. Jadi tidak heran jika dia dijuluki primadona sekolah.

"Tidaak!" jawab mereka serentak (minus aku, aku terlalu malas untung menjawab), lalu setelah selesai berbincang-bincang sebentar, akhirnya rapat menyebalkan ini selesai.

Namun belum sempat aku mengangkat bokongku dari tempat persinggahan, suara beriton seseorang menghentikan kegiatan ku itu. "Tunggu dulu Haruna, ada yang masih mau aku bicarakan" Akashi berjalan mengitari meja rapat dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku yang merasa aneh itu pun hanya bengong sebengong-bengongnya ketika dia menarik kursi di sebelahku dan duduk diatasnya. Ngapain dia disini? "Ini tentang kerja sambilan mu" jawabnya, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku sudah keluar" jawabku dingin. Ya, setelah muncul aturan baru dari OSIS, akhirnya aku terpaksa berhenti bekerja disana, padahal aku sudah mulai dekat dengan para pekerjanya. Dan sialnya lagi, aku sudah mengajurkan surat keterangan tentang mengapa-aku-kerja-sambilan, namun walaupun sudah memberi 4 kali berturut-turut, tidak di terima-terima.

Berbagai alasan dia gunakan, mulai dari waktunya tidak efektif lah, blblblablba lah, preketek dungdungdung laah, dan 1001 alasan lainnya. Padahal teman sekelasku yang bekerja sambilan ketika memberi surat keterangan langsung diterima.

Dan setelah keheningan yang tidak berarti, aku langsung melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Akashi yang menatapku seolah-olah ingin membunuh ku. Dan tatapannya kerasa banget di punggungku ketika aku berjalan menjauhinya.

Seolah-olah dengan tatapannya dia dapat membunuhkku di tempat, persis dengan tatapan ketika aku bekerja sambilan di Maid café pada waktu lalu.

Nyeremin. Tingkat. Dewa.

.

* * *

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi belakangan ini orang-orang mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan Putri Es.

Mulai dari teman sekelas, bahkan sampai senior-senior bejat yang pernah mengerjaiku semasa MOS dulu.

"Eh gile, si Putri Es makannya banyak banget!" teriak salah satu senior bejat—Rurikawa Chie dari kejauhan. Dan otomatis hampir seluruh orang yang berada di kantin menatapku penasaran. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk makan di kelas.

Perjalanan ke kelas sih biasa-biasa saja, iya kok, biasa-biasa saja. Setidaknya tidak ada buaya atau ular yang tiba-tiba nongol dibalik jendela. Melainkan desisan-desisan para penggosip sekolah yang menatapku dengan tatapan bak buaya.

Untung teman sekelasku tidak memperlakukan ku seperti itu, jadi aku bisa dengan tenang melahap bekalku di dalam kelas.

"E..to, Akashi-san, boleh makan bareng?" Tanya Chika—Murid pindahan asal Indonesia, suaranya sangat lembut sekali. Dia menatapku ragu-ragu.

Chika adalah murid baru asal Indonesia, dan dia masuk ke Seirin kemarin lusa. Namun karena perawakannya yang pendiam dan sangat dewasa, dia jadi jarang mengobrol dengan teman sekelas.

Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya, "Ooh, boleh-boleh, dan panggil aku Haru saja" ya, entah kenapa aku tidak suka ada yang memanggilku sama dengan kakakku.

"Arigatou Haru-chan, aku bingung harus makan dimana" ucapnya polos, lalu dengan lahap dia menyantap bekal makanannya.

Aku memerhatikan isi bekalnya, apaan itu? "nee, isi bekal mu apaan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Chika yang sedari tadi sedang asik makan bekalnya langsung menatapku kaget, "ooh, ini namanya rendang, makanan khas dari negara ku. Haru mau mencobanya?" Chika mencomot daging rendang menggunakan sendoknya, lalu mendekatkan ke mulutku ku.

Areeeee? Kok seperti adegan pacaran gini yaa? Teman sekelas sudah pada menatap kami bingung. "euhm…."

Namun sepertinya Chika tidak merasa keanehan dan kebingungan yang aku rasakan, dia malah semakin tersenyum lebar bak anak kecil. "aaahhh~"

"euh…. Arigatou" dengan malu-malu aku melahap makanan bernama Rendang itu. Dan ketika makanan itu masuk ke mulut ku, rasanya enak sekali! "Oishii!" pujiku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Desho?!" balas Chika dengan muka yang semakin tersenyum.

"un! Oishi-desu!" aku membalas senyumannya.

Dan setelah adegan cicip-mencicipi itu, kami semakin akrab. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia sahabat kedua ku.

Hari-hari kami lewati bersama, Riko juga mulai akrab dengan Chika. Entah apa yang terjadi, sekarang kami selalu bertiga.

Pulang selalu bareng, untung kita satu stasiun. Tapi kadang-kadang Riko sukaa pulang terlambat sih, maklum, manajer tim basket sekolah kita.

Dan karena tu, semua kepenatan tentang persiapan acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni maunpun tentang dedemit-iblis-bersurai-merah itu pun lambat laun semakin menghilang. Bahkan tidak terasa kalau mulai besok lusa acara itu sudah dimulai.

"Ne… Riko-chan, Chika, menurutmu bagaimana tentang acara Gelar Apresiasi Seni kali ini?" aku membenamkan wajahku di atas lutut, mendegarkan setiap teriakkan-teriakkan semangat dari teman sekelas. Ketika yang lain lagi sibuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan ketika sedang pelajaran olahraga. Aku, Riko, dan Chika hanya duduk berteduh di pojokkan.

Untungnya pak Edo—guru olahraga kami sedang tidak masuk, jadi kita bisa bebas memilih untuk ikut olahraga atau tidak.

"Um… biasa-biasa saja" ucap Riko tidak peduli dengan topic yang dibicarakan, ya… mungkin bisa dibilang dia mengambek lantaran usulnya pada kelas tidak disetujui semua pihak. Gimana mau disetujuin? Dia mengusulkan agar membuat café bertema 'IKEMEN!', jadi pelayan café ini—yang pastinya teman sekelas kami—harus ber-topless-ria ketika melayani para pengunjung.

Dan pada saat itu juga semua murid kelas 1-A tidak menyetujinya.

"Kalau aku seneng bangeet!" kali ini giliran Chika yang berbicara, seperti biasa, matanya berbinar-binar. "Ini kali pertamanya aku melakukan ini, dan belum lagi di Jepang! Rasanya seperti terjun ke dunia anime dan manga!" ucapnya semangat. Mulai deh, otakunya keluar.

"Chika, kamu terlalu banyak menonton anime, sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kenyataan tidak selalu sama dengan yang ada di Anime" Riko menangkat kepalanya keatas, lalu mengangangkat kedua tangannya, seperi ingin mengga[ai sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraih. "ya…. Salah satu contohnya adalah abs. Abs di anime terlalu melenceng dari kenyataan" lanjutnya.

Aku dan Chika hanya sweatdrop ketika mendengar lanjutannya, dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Riko mulai protes kenapa cowok di kelas kita tidak ada yang sixpack.

Namun ketika Riko semakin menjadi-jadi, Kaito memanggil namaku. Dan mau tidak mau, karena Kaito adalah salah satu korban kenistaan Riko dalam ceritanya tadi, aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat mukanya. Kaito langsung menatapku bingung. "Daijobu desu ka?" tanyanya.

"aah, _gomen gomen , daijobu desu_" aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengalihkan fokusku ke tempat lain. Bisa-bisa aku tertawa lagi kalau menatap mukana. Dan sialnya lagi, Riko dan Chika masih saja tertawa di belakangku.

"Tadi ada apa memangilku?" tanyaku sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"itu, tadi Akashi-san memanggil mu"

"huh?" oke, pasti ini cuman games-games yang ngejutin orang. Mana kameranya? Karena kalau ini betulan aku sudah mendapat serangan jantung.

"Akashi-san memanggilmu untuk segera ke ruang OSIS, katanya ada keperluan untuk GAS" ucapnya.. agak sedikit kesal (?), mungkin karena aku tadi menertawainya.

"Arigatou, Kaito-kun" aku membungkukkan badan kearahnya, lalu berlari kecil kearah Chika dan Riko. "ne, kakakku menyuruhku ke ruang OSIS"

Tepat seperti dugaanku, raut wajah mereka langsung berubah. "Kamu melakukan apa Haruna? Jangan bilang kamu memakan bekal miliknya lagi?" tuduh Riko bercanda.

"Nggak lah, lagian aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya Tofu dan Sup Miso. Jadi aku akan sangat membenci makanan jika kedua benda nista itu digabung menjadi satu" aku menggidikkan bahu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak nafsu makan.

"Urusan GAS ya?" Chika menatapku prihatin, aaah, memang, Chika baik sekali!

[AUTHOR NOTE : GAS – GELAR APRESIASI SENI]

"Un, " aku tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya yang jadi masalahnya bukan acara GAS-nya, melainkan orang yang memanggilku itu. Padahal akhir-akhir ini aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindarinya, baik di rumah maupun sekolah. Eeh, tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus bertatap muka dengannya?

"Yasudah sana pergi gih, nanti kita berdua malah dicincang karena membuat kamu terlambat lagi" Chika meringis, walaupun dia belum pernah bertemu Akashi secara langsung, dia sudah mempunyai firasat kalau yang namanya Akashi ini mengerikan.

Ya, mengingat gossip-gossip dari Riko, tidak heran kalau dia beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi pada dasarya itu kenyataan sih.

"oke oke….. ya sudah, aku duluan ya. Riko-chan, Chika!" aku berlari mejauh dari mereka.

"Iya, kalau kamu tiak balik-balik seluruh manga basket mu jadi milikku ya!" Riko melambaikan tangannnya.

_Kurang ajar._

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan lidahku.

.

* * *

.

[DI RUANG OSIS]

Ukh, walapun aku sudah sering kesini, namun tetap saja, bagiku pintu ruangan OSIS ini bagaikan penghubung ke neraka.

"ULANGI LAGI!" terdengar teriakan keras dari dalam ruangan, dan sialnya, akibat teriakkan ini nyaliku makin menciut.

Dan tepat sebelum aku mengetuk pintu di depanku, pintu itu langsung terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah wajah cantik yang sedang menangis tersendu-sedu sembari membawa buku tebal. Hanya tuhan yang tahu isi dari buku itu

Setelah wanita itu melenggang pergi, aku mulai memberanikan diri masuk kedalam ruangan. Takutnya salah satu langkah saja aku sudah berakhir seperti wanita tadi.

"Permisi" aku mengucapkannya agak lantang.

"Duduk disini!" suruh Akashi sambil menggerakan dagunya ke sofa di sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan matanya masih focus membaca setiap tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Namun bukannya duduk, aku malah melagkah ke hadapannya dengan gaya angkuh dan menaruh tanganku di samping pinggangku. "_Urusai, baka-niki_. Kenapa kamu membuatnya menangis?"

"Siapa?" sial, dia pura-pura tidak tahu lagi.

"…."

"Ooh, orang tadi ya?" dia menghela nafas "memang sepatutnya dia menangis" lalu matanya menatap lurus kearahku.

Aku kepingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini!

"..Apa?" keringat dingin bercucuran di punggungku.

"Kamu membenci ku ya?" Akashi tetap menatap lurus ke mataku, seperti sedang menantangku. Namun… entah kenapa aku mendapat segelinti kesepian didalam tatapan matanya.

Namun aku tetap menatapnya dingin, seolah-olah dia berbicara dengan robot, bukan adiknya yang bernama Haruna Akashi. "bukankah itu tidak usah ditanya lagi?"

Ujung matanya berkedut pelan ketika aku menyelesaikan kata-kata ku.

Aku seharusnya senang bisa membuatnya kesal seperti ini.

Ini sudah menjadi cita-cita ku.

Tapi kenapa…

Tapi kenapa hati ku merasa sakit saat menatap ke matanya?

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dalam lubuk hati ku, aku ingin hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu.

"oh, ya sudah. Kamu boleh pergi" seolah hal tadi hanya debu yang lewat, Akashi kembali focus ke tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Bahkan tanpa disuruh pun aku memang sudah mau pergi!

"permisi" Aku membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya, lalu melenggang pergi.

Sumpah,

Aku akan membunuh Seijuuro Akashi.

.

* * *

.

**TBC!**


	6. Shogi

**(A/N) : Jujur author langsung menggidik geli (**_**I literally don't know the equivalent word for 'cringe' in Bahasa without make it weird, so yeah..)**_** ketika membaca ulang fanfic ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Fujimaki Tadatoshi-**_**sensei **_**karena gadis kebanyakan hormone satu ini berhasil menghancurkan imej seorang Akashi Seijuuro dengan imajinasinya yang kelewat tinggi.**

**TETAPI… karena sudah terlanjur sayang sama fanfic satu ini (ibaratnya anak pertama), author berusaha untuk melanjutkan imajinasi nista author lebih panjang lagi. Author juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Oh iya, pada chapter ini **_**author **_**akan menggunakan pandangan orang ketiga karena akan lebih terlihat jelas pertengkatan dengan 'otak' diantara keduanya yang pastinya memang lebih pas bagi seorang berdarah 'Akashi' ketimbang berantem menggunakan fisik.**

**(**_**Walaupun **_**author **_**sangat tergoda untuk melihat Haruna menendang Seijuuro di tempat dimana matahari tidak bersinar—**_**also known as**_** di 'berlian'nya)**_

**WARNING : Perubahan gaya tulis dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

_**Sorry for the long wait, enjoy! **_

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
.**

Tangannya mengepal erat pada surat undangan di tangannya membuat kertas di dalamnya mengerut, surat yang berisi tiket untuk 4 orang tersebut seperti kutukan bagi Seijuuro.

Mengingatkannya kalau ibunya sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

Mengingatkannya kalau lelaki yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya itu pasti tidak akan datang sekalipun ia memberi tiket ini—hal ini tentunya akan membuat Haruna sedih, dan ia akan melakukan _segala_ cara agar mencegah hal ini terjadi.

Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, membiarkan setiap molekul udara memenuhi paru-parunya seperti balon udara, menenangkan detak jantung yang mulai menggila dalam tulang rusuknya, menghilangkan rasa marah yang mulai membuncah di wajahnya, membiarkan topeng yang biasa ia kenakan duduk manis di singgasananya.

'_Topeng Iblis' jika Haruna harus menamai ekspresi menyebalkan itu._

Dengan tangan kirinya ia mengetuk tiga kali pintu di depannya, kayu pohon Meranti yang kabarnya lebih kuat dari besi bahkan menunjukkan betapa pentingnya lelaki yang berada di balik pintu ini. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam,"Ayah, ini Seijuuro."

Terdengar suara deheman dan gemelatuk sepatu berhak tinggidari dalam ruangan, selang beberapa detik ayahnya memberikannya izin untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Bisa dibilang Seijuuro tidak kaget ketika melihat sekertaris ayahnya—Megumi—berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, bajunya telihat lecek dan….tidak rapi walaupun masih pagi hari. Seolah-olah ia menggunakannya secara terburu-buru atau mungkin saja tidak berganti baju. _Dan tentu saja itu sangat mustahil, mengingat ia sekertaris orang 'itu'._

Semua pertanyaan di benak Seijuuro langsung terjawab ketika melihat noda lipstick di pipi dan kerah ayahnya.

_Oh._

Kini matanya rubynya terisi dengan rasa jijik seolah-olah melihat bangkai tikus di selokan, ia memikirkan segala umpatan dan makian yang pantas dicantumkan dalam setiap kata dan kalimat yang akan keluar dari tenggorokannya, seperti minyak yang membuat api lebih besar lagi, hal ini membuat amarah Seijuuro semakin memuai.

Dengan teganya _ia_—manusia yang lebih rendah dari Amoeba bersel satu sekalipun— meninggalkan ibu yang Seijuuro dan Haruna sayangi—**CINTAI**— demi wanita jalang seperti dia?!

_Kurangajarkurangajarkurangajar._

Ibu yang manis dan tulus, berwangi vanilla serta rempah-rempah lainya, senyumnya selalu merekah dengan menawan, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih serta lesung pipi yang sempurna, kulitnya putih berseri, matanya cokelat penuh kasih sayang, pelukannya hangat sehangat matahari dipagi hari.

Butuh seluruh kekuatan Seijuuro untuk tidak memukul habis pria di hadapannya dengan tangannya, atau setidaknya membiarkan wajah menyebalkannya 'bersalaman' dengan meja marbel di hadapannya, membiarkan wajahnya yang sialnya sangat mirip dengan Seijuuro—bahkan bisa dibilng _carbon copy_—hitam lebam tak berbetuk.

Tapi ia akan menahan amarahnya demi Haruna.

Haruna yang merupakan adik tersayangnya, adik tercintanya, oasis bagi gurun di hatinya, surga bagi neraka di hidupnya, malaikat yang turun tanpa sayap, tali yang menjaga akal Seijuuro agar tidak gila akan beban psikis yang diterimanya.

Ia akan melakukan segala sesuatunya bagi Haruna, walaupun itu artinya ia harus berbohong dan terluka olehnya, walaupun artinya ia membiarkannya berdiri pada kebohongan kalau ayah dan ibunya bisa bersatu, w_alaupun itu berarti membuat seluruh dunia musuhnya._

"Ada apa, Seijuuro?" suara lelaki dengan nada dan intonasi berwibawa terdegar, membuyarkan ombak emosi yang terjadi dalam pikiran Seijuuro saat ini. Tapi ia tahu betul kalau sekalinya emosi itu terlihat dalam wajahnya ia akan kalah dalam peperangan ini, sirat emosi ia menatap lurus ke arah pria di hadapannya.

Senyuman bisnis terlukis di wajahnya, "Ayah—"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mata Haruna bersinar bahagia ketika melihat dua kotak berukuran sedang dengan amplop berwarna pink pucat dengan model bunga sakura yang tersebar secara indah , bunga favorite mamahnya dan juga favorite Haruna. Akhirnya setelah menunggu 1 minggu kiriman dari mamah dari Okinawa datang juga.

Ia membayar lebih petugas yang berada di kantor pos dan mengucapkan terimakasih seperti anak kecil yan diberi permen gratis dari nenek-nenek depan rumah.

Dengan langkah yang antusias Haruna menghirauan tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekitarnya, bersenandung dengan riang dan tanpa beban, membiarkan rambutnya ikut bergoyang setiap kali Haruna melompat dalam langkahnya.

Ia merasa seperti tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia hari ini, ia merasa sekalipun dunia kiamat esok hari ia tidak menyesal.

Memang perjalanan dari kantor pos menuju kediaman Akashi cukup jauh, tapi ia akan melakukan segala cara agar bapaknya tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini, terutama hal yang dimaksud disini menyangkut wanita yang ia tinggalkan.

Setelah beberapa menit menumpangi kereta dan bis akhirnya Haruna sampai di rumah, tanpa mengetuk dan mengucapkan 'aku pulang' ia bergegas ke kamarnya, tidak sabar untuk membuka paket yang berada di tangannya.

Tangannya dengan hati-hati membuka pelan amplop berwarna merah muda bermotif sakura, merasakan rasa bahagianya yang semakin bertambah setiap detik yang terlewati.

_[Okinawa, 20xx Maret 20 _

_Haruna sayang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 16!  
Kamu sudah besar sekarang ya Haru, mamah masih ingat ketika Haru kecil hadir di dunia ini, isakkan yang nyaring menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Bagaimana tangan mungilmu memegang erat jari mamah, bagaimana Haru masuk TK, bagaimana kamu menginjak jenjang SD, bagaimana kamu tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita._

_Haru, mamah minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa hadir di sisimu ketika ulang tahunmu tiba ya sayang, semoga Haru suka dengan hadiah yang mamah berikan ini._

_Xoxo_

_Nb: kotak yang berwarna biru muda untuk Sei, titipkan salam serta sayang mama kepadanya] _

Haruna menggembungkan pipinya ketika melihat note tambahan di bawah suratnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin membantah perintah mamahnya. Oleh karena itu ia berjalann cepat menuju kamar kakaknya, membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, dan menaruh kotak dari mamahnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan untuk terjadi hari ini dalah bertemu dengan Seijuuro.

Menaruh perasaan aneh yang muncul di dasar dadanya lebih dalam lagi, ia kembali membuka hadiah yang ibunya berikan. Matanya langsung lembab ketika boxnya terbuka, terdapat dua buah benda di sana.

Yang pertama adalah kamera DSLR mirrorless yang sudah Haruna dambakan sejak ia melihatnya di toko dulu namun tidak ingin membebani mamahnya maupun membeli dengan uang bapaknya, ia ingin membeli dengan uangnya sendiri dan murni hasil jerih payahnya namun pada akhirnya ia tidak kesampaian untuk membelinya.

Yang kedua adalah bertumpuk-tumpuk album dengan berbagai model dan ukuran, di depannya tercantum tulisan '_Isi buku ini dengan kenangan indah,' _

Tetes demi tetes mulai bermunculan di ujung mata, ia terisak dengan tidak terkontrol, nafasnya pendek hidungnya meler semuanya berantakan.

_Ia tahu persis mengapa ia ingin membeli kamera dulu, ia ingin berfoto bersama dengan keluarganya secara utuh kembali. Keluarga yang terdiri dari Bapak, Mamah, kakak, dan adik. Keluarga yang selalu ia dambakan._

_Setidaknya itu yang hati kecilnya katakan._

Kertas yang ia genggam mulai basah dengan air mata, pagi itu ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, membiarkan matanya bengkak dan kering. Ia menangis seolah tidak ada esok hari.

Menangis sampai-sampai tidak mendengar derapan kaki yang menuju ke arahnya.

Pintu kamar Haruna terbuka secara tiba-tiba, seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang melihat kearahnya dalam posisi menyedihkan—tersungkur di karpet sambil memeluk secarik kertas—langsung bergerak kearahnya dan memeluk Haruna erat tanpa pikir panjang.

"_hiks….Sei-nii?" _ucap Haruna serak dan spontan, tidak sadar akan apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Seijuuro tidak megucapkan apa-apa, kakinya melangkah dengan ketukan cepat dan memeluknya serta mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan, seolah-olah berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

_Seolah-olah berkata kalau ia—manusia setan itu—akan menjaganya._

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Kepala Haruna tertanam pada dada bidang Seijuuro, membasahi seragam yang ia kenakan dengan air mata dan ingus, tangannya meremas bagian seragam yang lain. Tangan Seijuuro melingkar di pinggangnya, menjaganya erat, memeluknya sayang, tangannya yang satu lagi berada di rambut Haruna.

Pada saat itu yang terdengar hanya isak tangis dan suara ingus.

Seijuuro sangat berharap kalau waktu terhenti pada saat ini, detik ini juga.

Namun ketika Haruna mulai sadar akan posisinya—_posisi yang terbilang intim menurutnya—_langsung melompat dari pelukan Seijuuro, mundur beberapa langkah hingga badannya terkena tembok, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada surat persis di sebelah Seijuuro, tangannya langsung meraih surat itu dan kembali menjauhi kakaknya. "_Ba-baka-niki." _Ucapnya terbata-bata, bahkan dengan matanya yang sembab dan mukanya yang bengkak ia tahu kalau kakaknya sedang ber _mood _kurang baik.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Seijuuro dengan nada yang… penuh kasih sayang(?) _Entah kenapa hal ini memunculkan seribu pertanyaan dalam otaknya dan secepat kilat Haruna menguburnya dalam-dalam._

"…Iya…" balas Haruna bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya, bingung dengan nada yang kakaknya keluarkan, bigung dengan tatapan yang ia terima, bingung dengan rasa aneh di dadanya, bingung dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sini, bingung kenapa kakanya berada di sini. Ia _bingungbingungbingungbinung _dan ia tidak tahu apa jawabnya.

Mata _heterochromia iridium _Seijuuro membakar ke arah surat di tangan Haruna lalu kembali menatap lurus ke mata Haruna pada satu kali tarikan nafas. "Itu dari siapa?" ucap Akashi, kali ini dengan sedikit intonasi tidak suka dan marah.

Haruna tidak membalas tatapan matanya, entah kenapa pintu mahogany bercat putih di sebelah kepala kakaknya terlihat lebih menarik pada saat ini. Siapa sangka warna putihnya sangat menyatu dengan cat _tuqouis _kamarnya.

"Haruna." Seijuuro meraih dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatap lurus mata merahnya.

_Kenapadiamarahpadahalgaksalahapa-apa._

"Bukan urusan _baka-niki._" Haruna mengertakan giginya, kali ini ia menatap mata kakaknya dengan amarah. Kebiasaan buruknya setiap kali situasi tidak menganakkan terjadi padanya.

Tapi Seijuuro tidak menerima perkataan basi seperti itu, dan pada saat ini ia terlalu marah untuk melihat cipratan takut yang tertutup pada pupil mata Haruna. Tangannya semakin erat dalam memegang dagunya bahkan sukses membuat Haruna menggerenyet. Dagunya terkatup rapat, Seijuuro menggertakan giginya.

"Haruna." Ucapnya sekali lagi, memberi penjelasan yang konkret kalau ia tidak sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan tingkah adiknya yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Ibaratnya dalam buku paket, sebuah kalimat yang sama diberi _highlight _berkali-kali setelah diberi garis bawah dan kotak pada sekelilinganya.

Haruna menelan ludah, merasakan air liurnya membasahi kerongkongannya. "O..Okinawa" balas Haruna. Cukup halus memang, namun kalimat itu sudah berarti banyak bagi Seijuuro.

_Mama._

Seijuuro melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang berada di dagu Haruna, matanya langsung melemas dengan jutaan emosi kembali membanjirinya. "Kenapa?" lirih Seijuuro pelan, menahan rasa benci dan jijik kepada dirinya sendiri karena amarahnya tersulut dengan hal yang seperti ini.

Karena sudah sewajarnya adiknya merahasiakan hal ini darinya, ia tidak mempercayainya dalam urusan yang mecakup hati terdalam Haruna. Siapa tahu Seijuuro akan memberi tahu hal ini ke ayahnya? Siapa tahu ayahnya akan marah dan menghukum Haruna.

_Sayangnya Haruna tidak tahu kalau kakaknya lebih baik mati ketimbang bertemu dengan b*jing*n yang tidak pantas disebut ayah itu._

"Untuk beberapa hari yang lalu." Tatapannya sendu, "Untuk… mu (_omae—non formal, agak kurang sopan)_ juga ada di kamar."

'7 _April….Ulang tahun Haruna.' _Pikir Seijuuro pada saat yang bersamaan dengan impuls untuk memukul dirinya sendiri karena melupakan hal penting tersebut. Seijuuro langsung memikirkan segala cara untuk menembus kesalahannya dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya.

"Haruna, saat GAS nanti jalan denganku."

_Sangsakala kiamat terdengar di telinga Haruna._

…

* * *

Haruna tahu persis kalau kakak _tersayang_nya sangat membenci rumput laut serta sangat mencintai—bahkan sampai ke tingkat obsessive—dengan tofu, jadi dengan kekuatannya sebagai anggota komite ia memastikan menu café kelasnya hampir 50% dipenuhi rumput laut dan sama sekali tidak menggandung tahu.

Ia juga tahu persis kalau hampir seluruh perempuan di kelasnya tergila-gila dengan kakaknya, kemarin saja ia mendapat setumpuk surat cinta serta surat permohonan agar kakaknya diajak ke kelas Haruna. Sialnya bagi mereka Seijuuro kurang menyukai kerumunan orang yang berteriak dengan lengkingan tinggi ketika ia berada di dekatnya.

Dengan seringai yang hampir membelah wajahnya, Haruna kumpulkan surat merah jambu berbau parfum wanita tadi kedalam sebuah tas kertas besar dan menaruhnya di depan pintu kamar kakaknya. Panggil ia licik, cemooh dia karena menggunakan perasaan orang untuk kepentingannya sendiri, tetapi Haruna akan melakukan segala cara agar kakaknya tidak menaruh kaki di ubin kelasnya.

Otaknya harus berpikir keras dan cepat melebihi kecepatan suara, kakaknya bukanlah orang yang gampang untuk dikalahkan dalam permainan otak seperti ini, dapat dibuktikan dengan permainan Shogi yang sudah ia kuasai sejak usia belia. Pasti anak pertama keluarga Akashi tersebut dapat menangkal 'benteng-benteng' kecil yang Haruna tanam.

Perang dingin yang ia lakukan dengan darah dagingnya ini harus ia menangi dengan confetti yang terbang di udara, kalau bisa kembang api di senatero negeri. Bisa dikatakan darah seorang 'Akashi' memang mengalir di nadinya.

Interioinya sudah dirubah, kini eksteriornya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai senjata selanjutnya. Tema café yang tadinya _cosplay_ berubah menjadi _reverse gender cosplay. _

Ia, kaliantidak salah baca kok. Dalam café ini yang perempuan berdandan seperti laki-laki dan juga sebaliknya, yang artinya kalian akan disuguhkan makanan dengan lelaki berbulu kaki dan bulu ketek dengan _mini skirt _yang seksi-seksi.

Kalian belum pernah lihat wakil ketua tim Rugbi yang berbadan kekar dengan perut roti sobek menggunakan _seifuku _wanita_? _Datanglah ke café ini.

_Ahhhh_, untuk kedua kalinya Haruna menahan seringai yang mulai mekar di wajahnya ketika membayangkan senyuman palsu serta pastinya kerutan yang akan terlukis di wajah kakaknya ketika ia melihat café kelas 1-1 ini.

_Café yang nantinya akan menjadi benteng pertahanan dalam misinya nanti. _

Dan kalau kalian bingung kenapa café dengan tema sinting ini bisa diterima dan mendapat cap tanda persetujuan dari titisan iblis berambut merah itu, jawabanya gampang sekali. Saat mendeskripsikannya di bagian kolom penjelasan mengenai café ini, penuhi dengan gula madu serta pemanis lainnya agar yang ngebaca—terutama anggota komite yang lainnya—terhipnotis untuk menyetujuinya.

Ia mentraktir Chika parfait agar ia ingin 'mempermanis' catatan yang Haruna buat, siapa sangka gadis berdarah Indonesia ini memiliki bakat dalam bidang literature walaupun baru mempelajari Bahasa Jepang untuk beberapa tahun saja.

Ia meminta tolong Riko untuk memberi petisi agar GAS yang bersangkutan dengan dua sekolah ini (Seirin dan Kaijou) dibuka untuk umum, mengingat Riko memiliki koneksi yang banyak dan kuat, dapat dipastikan petisi tersebut akan disetujui. Tak sedikit pula fans Seijuuro yang berasal dari sekolah lain.

Setelah itu ia akan memberikan fans kakaknya foto Seijuuro ketika dia masih kecil (_soft copy_) dengan syarat memberitahu letak dan posisi Seijuuo selama GAS berlangsung—dengan bantuan grup L*ine serta _walky talkie _klub informasi yang ia 'pinjam'.

Semua bidak dalam permainan _shogi _skala besar sudah ia letakkan pada posisinya masing-masing, kini ia tinggal menunggu misinya berhasil.

..

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro langsung mengerti apa yang akan Haruna—adiknya—lakukan ketika makanan menjijikkan berbau amis berwarna hitam berasa ketiak om-om itu tertera pada daftar menu café kelasnya, _ralat_, tertera pada hampir seluruh menu café kelasnya.

Ia juga hampir tersedak minumannya ketika membaca tema café kelasnya. Innovative memang, ide yang nyentrik ini tentu saja akan menarik perhatian pelanggan agar datang ke cafenya seperti magnet menarik besi, tapi ia dapat membaca lebih dari ini, dan ia tidak menyukai kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan

Dalam otaknya Haruna itu adikpaling imut di seluruh jagad raya, ia dapat mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan para kaum adam ketika Haruna pertama kali masuk sekolah—dan jujur pada saat itu ia ingin membakar sekolah ini hingga hangus tak bersisa akibat hal itu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika adiknya yang super _kawaii _tersebut menggunakan kemeja cowo berukuran melebihi badannya dengan rambut tidak terusur ditambah celana selutut yang tertutup kemeja membuat bayangan kalau ia seolah-olah tidak menggunakan celana?

_Seksi dan menggoda._

H_hhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**(A/N : ini kenapa Seijuuro lebih mirip om-om pedo ketimbang kakak possessive [OAO;] )**

Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya serta imajinasi liarnya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari keringat yang mulai mengucur dari dahinya, membasahi rambut _crimson_ miliknya, membuatnya terlihat beberapa warna lebih tua.

Manik emas seperti bersinar, memikirkan 1001 cara agar adiknya tidak melakukan hal yang terbilang cukup bodoh untuk ukuran seorang 'Akashi'. Seijuuro tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu, _setidaknya selain dirinya sendiri._

Gerigi-gerigi dalam otaknya berputar seperti roda pembalap F1 ketika sedang beradu, neuron-neuronnya seperti kesurupan setan sehingga membuat otak geniusnya lebih genius lagi. Mungkin jika ia tidak terlalu fokus terhadap Haruna, Seijuuro sudah menemukan obat kanker dengan otaknya ini.

Seijuuro kini membayangkan dirinya dalam sebuah papan Shogi—membayangkan dirinya dalam posisi _ōshō / king general_, matanya menerawang setiap sudut dengan rinci dan kalkulatif, bidak-bidak yang adiknya taruh mulai bergerak dengan lihainya mengikuti perannya masing-masing. Perlahan namun pasti.

Pertama-tama ia harus membaca setiap karakter yang tertera dalam papannya, ia harus mengenali secara rinci siapa musuh yang akan ia hadapi dalam permainan ini. Mata emperornya terlihat semakin bersinar dengan cahaya mengerikan, ia seperti melihat ke masa lalu (dimana Haruna mulai menaruh bidaknya) dan masa depan (dimana bidaknya akan berakhir) secara bersamaan.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat dikit, kalau diperhatikan dari ruang lingkup sosialisasi Haruna belakangan ini Seijuuro dapat menebak betul siapa-siapa pemeran dalam bagian Haruna. Aida Riko, Chika Thalia, Katasugi Iko, Mamekawa Chie, Satou Ryuuichi, Yamada Miyano, dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Keima/ knight, hisha/ rook, kakugyō/ bishop, fuhyō/ pawn, fuhyō/ pawn, fuhyō/ pawn, ginshō/ silver general._

Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan, jemarinya tertekuk seolah-olah memegang salah satu bidak shogi dalam bagiannya. Dengan lihai ia gerakkan setiap pion yang Seijuuro miliki, berusaha untuk mengalahkan Haruna dalam Shogi imajiner yang mereka lakukan.

Seijuuro yang offensive, Haruna yang Defensive.

Seijuuro yang mengorbankan pionnya demi kemenangan yang absolut, Haruna yang berusaha menjaga setiap bidaknya dari terambil.

Mereka saring menyerang satu sama lain dengan setiap bidak yang mereka miliki seperti sedang menarikan tarian yang mematikan, seperti menari _waltz _dengan _katana _atau senjata tajam lainnya.

Dan jujur, lambat laun senyum Seijuuro semakin merekah.

Hingga akhirnya salah satu anggota OSIS sekaligus anggota fans klub Seijuuro— Iya, dia tahu tentang keberadaan klub non formal ini—memasuki ruangan tempat Seijuuro berada, tangannya yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas mengenai GAS ia taruh di meja dan mengerjakannya pada detik selanjutnya.

Rambut hitam yang ia kuncir dua bergoyang-goyang setiap kali ia mengganti file yang ia kerjakan, mungkin agak risih…atau malah kesenangan karena dipelototi Seijuuro (?).

"_Ano… _Akashi_-san, _ada perlu apa?" pekiknya dengan suara yang melenting tinggi, wajahnya merah padam hampir menyaingi merahnya rambut Seijuuro. Kini fokusnya sudah teralihkan dari tumpukan kertas ke iblis berkulit manusia yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan.

"Hmm…tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Seijuuro sambil terus memperhatikan manusia malang itu dengan intensias yang semakin meningkat, menghitung keutungan dan kerugian jika ia menggunakannya sebagai _fuhyō _dalam papan shogi imajinernya.

Hening serta rasa canggung yang kentara mengambang di udara selama beberapa menit, bahkan jika kita mengambil pisau roti dan memotongnya di udara kecanggungan ini dpat terbelah menjadi dua. Karena tidak tahan dan kegeeran dilihati seperti itu dia mulai bersuara kembali.

"A-Akashi-_san!" _Dia berdiri secara drastis dari kursi, membuat meja dan kursi yang ia tumpangi bergerak—terlempar malah—beberapa senti dari tempat asal. Ia menghadap secara penuh ke arah Seijuuro namun tidak melihat ke matanya langsung, tentu saja ia tidak ingin mati lebih awal. "A-aa-apa tipe wanita idaman A-a-akashi-_san_?"

Mata Seijuuro membulat untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke pandangan kalkulatif-manipulatifnya, memandang bolong wanita di hadapannya. Mulutnya menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan.

王手 (_ōte)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._  
_**Checkmate.**_

_.._

* * *

**TBC**

..

**Author note lagi**

**Deeranya kepikiran buat nulis ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya (dengan inti cerita yang sama, namun lebih diperpanjang, diperbaiki EYDnya, dibuat lebih deskriptif) biar nggak kagok sama chapter baru nanti, kira-kira kalian setuju atau nggak?**

**Terus sepertinya chapter penjelasan (lupa chapter berapa, yang pastinya isinya author note semua) bakal di delete karena beda konsepnya sama cerita yang ingin dibuat.**

**_Honestly, I was like …fetus when I made those chapter. When I re-read those A/N I just think how stupid I was back then and can't stop cringe and laugh at the same time, I feel bad for the reader because of those stupidity of mine._**

**Adios!**

**Selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan!**

**01/07/2016  
Words count :3336 **


End file.
